The Glow of Aura
by story maker 4899
Summary: The Michael Vey Series happened in Remnant. Michael Vey as been watching over the world and its power. And twice there has been a great shift in power of the world; and twice there has been an attack on a school for huntsmen and huntress. Coincidence, he does think so. Better question is what will they find.
1. Chapter 1 Something is Moving

"I don't own the Michael Vey series, or RWBY.

The Vey residence

John Welch rang the door bell of the Vey residence

Mrs. Vey answered the door and greeted him. "John, it is go to see you"

"Hello Sherod. How are you." John asked

"I am doing well, please come in" Mrs. Vey answered "Michael doing so homework right on. I will go get him,"

Mr. Welch sat on the couch while he was waiting.

"Mr. Welch thank for coming so quickly, and on such short notice." Michael said as he greeted him and took a sit. "How is Q doing?"

"He is doing well, he'll be graduating high school as will you I believe." Welch answered him, "So, why did you call me here?"

Michael smiled, as he answered him, "Okay, since the end of the of the war with the Elgens, I been watching over the world see if they are ever reforming. When Beacon fell and Vale was under attack I felt a great shift in power at Beacon. I started to keep a closer watch on the world. And Haven was under attack I felt it again. I feel like there is something moving. A power that I have no knowledge of." Here Michael got up and went to the window. "If there is a knew power, we must know about and if it's a threat or not."

"It could just be a coincidence, Michael, The White Fang was involved with both of those attacks" Welch told him.

"Yes, but it could be that they have some kind of weapon that attracted my attention or something else. There are also advents that only happen at Beacon. I want you to take a team, and investigate this advents to make so that they are 'just coincidences.'

Welch's face had become very serious face now. "Has Taylor had any vision lately," he asked

"None that she has told me about." Michael answered.

"I will get start as so as possible." Welch told Michael, and left.

A/N My first Fan Fiction. Okay I am going to need some help. Do not want to make all the members of the Eletroclan, Hunter but I am not sure what weapons to give them or to make any of them a faunuses. Tell me your thought and thing to you would like to see happen it will help with getting the next chapter out. But do not expect it right away. Thanks and have a good day.


	2. Need to Know

I do not own Michael Vey nor RWBY

Haven's City Jail

Welch's POV

After Michael asked me to look into these strange anomalies he had been seeing; I reached out to Mei Li, since she lived there, if she knew anyone who could get me an interview with one of the leaders of White Fang that were jailed the night of the attack on Haven. She did. A clerk who worked in the city's attorney office. I made the call the number she gave me, and told her that I worked with Atlas Security and Intelligence Network. I told her Atlas was wanting to question the White Fang members, to understand how they work and their operations. She agree, and recommended that I bring a Faunus 'Field Agent' so the questioning will go smoother; I agreed and Brown Tailcoat, a member of the new Elgen Security Force, and a buck Faunus, with me.

When we got at the jailhouse, a guard show us the way to the sheriff's office. We sat down as the sheriff walked in. "So you are the men from A.S.I.N., its nice to meet you. I'm Sheriff Iron Gates."

I stood up as he greeted the man with aa smile. "It's nice to meet you Sheriff Gates. Thank you for meeting with us. I am Special Agent Vineyard and this Special Agent Fleece." I said as he shacked the man's hands and we sat down. "I hope you can help us with our investigation in these attacks on hunters' schools."

"Of course, if it help prevent another terrorist attack, I am all for it." Sheriff Gates said

"That is great. Who would you recommend for the interrogations?" Tailcoat asked.

"Just one," Gate answered. "Lutum 'Press' Coat. He is a canine faunus with a real attitude. He was one of the lieutenants in the White Fang. If anyone would have information on the White Fang's operation it will be him. Unfortunately with the faunuses turning on each other and their already hating us, they are not being helpful at all."

"I was hoping I could do this the calmly and without have to threaten anyone , but looks like that is out the window," I announced.

Interrogation Room B

Welch and Tailcoat entered integration room B with Lutum Coat chained to the table.

"Mr. Coat, we have some questions for you," Welch announce as he walked.

"I got nothing to say to you meat bags filth," He shouted at them as they entered the room.

"Good, because you are not going to do anything but listen," Tailcoat said as he slammed downed a file on the table and took a sit. Well Welch walk over to the corner of the room where a camera was placed and he pulled the wires out of it.

"Tell me, 'Press' have you ever heard the name Elgen before?" Welch ask as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah, aren't they some experimental alternative energy company right," Lutum responded "But what does that have to do with anything."

"Three years ago Dr. J. C. Hatch, the former C.E.O. of Elgen Inc., was able to stage a coo and return the company into a military force that was supposed to take over the world. I was the former chief of security for the Elgen until Hatch took over everything." Here Welch took out his scroll and brought up pictures of the Elgen army and the fleet as he continued talking to Lutum. "The army consisted of nearly one million troops of both men and faunuses. But before Hatch could start his campaign he and his army was stopped by one man. Who was born and raised in peace. Hatch sought to control him and his kind and make them into his greatest warriors. Some followed Hatch and some followed him. But the more Hatch sought control the one. But the more he fought the one, the more powerful the one became. Until he became like a god and kill half of the Elgen Army and Navy including Hatch and forced the other half to surrender" here Welch showed Lutum, the corpses from the Battle of Hades after Michel went super nova. Lutum saw thousands of corpses and skeletons, of men and faunuses blacked beyond recognition. Welch let the pictures sink in a few minutes, and then spoke.

"Mr. V love peace, but when someone threaten him or his loved ones he will remove that threaten. By any means necessary. I understand that you anger and your friends'. But if your friends continue to make war," Here Welch tapped on the photos. "your friends are going to end up like these guys. And there will be nothing they can do to stop him, unless you help us."

Lutum looked over the pictures again, and leaned backed in his chair and sighed. Then he asked, "What do you want from me."

"We need names and locations of high White Fang members, or anyone who is giving intel to the White Fang," Tailcoat answered.

"I don't know where you can find them, we always on the move," Lutum told them.

"Surely there is someone who we can find," Tailcoat said.

Lutum sat back and thought for a minute. "When we attacked Beacon, we were getting help from a man named Roman Torchwick. Who run the local crime in the city if. You can find him and get him to talk, you might find the information you are looking for."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Coat," Welch said, "This will certainly save your friends"

"Just one more thing." Coat said. "Is this Mr. V a faunus?"

"Yes he is," Welch said.

Outside Haven City Jail.

Qrow POV.

I was walking over to the Jailhouse to see how the interrogations how were going and to help; if I could. When I spotted three men come out of the jail. One was a shriff. The other two look like Atlas officers, but they had a few details wrong with their uniforms. My curiosity and suspicious got the better of me. So I sat on a bench and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen that information you got could help." the Sheriff said

"You are welcome Sheriff" said the human

"By the way" the Sheriff said "that stuff you said to Tailcot was true."

Both of them looked suprised. "No," said the man "It was just a fear tactic"

"Well it works," the Sheriff said "Have a good day agent Vineyard, agent Fleece"

"What is our next move sir," said the other one who was a buck faunus.

"I we come up with a plan on how to get a meeting with this crime boss, Torchwick," said man. "Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest. I'm going to make a phone call and visit a few friends."

"Okay Welch I will see you later," said the Faunus.

After his friend left "Welch" pulled out his scroll, opened his contacts, and called someone. He began a to talk to someone but I couldn't hear who it was.

Welch POV.

I just got done with integrating Lutum Coat and was calling Michael to tell him what I've discovered. "Mr. Welch, how are you doing," Michael said as he answered the phone.

"I talked to a member of the White Fang." I said "the guy said the White Fang has been getting help from the outside of the criminal underworld. Looks like you are right. This could be more than just a bunch of mad faunuses. Their contact, to the underworld, was Roman Torchwick. Michael this is much more than we thought at the beginning. Organized crime meets terrorists, greed and anger is a recipe to for chaos and disaster."

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Michael answered, "Torchwick may have information we need to confirm our suspensions. I will make some calls, spread the word around and ask if for some help we maybe making a trip to Vale's underworld."

N/A Alright everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. Longer chapter the longer it takes to right. Thank for the support you have given me. Now some of you asked some good questions in the comments.

To your questions. Michael grow up in a city in Vale, and did not have a whole lot of training to become a Huntsman. During his adventures his skills did improved greatly, but not to the exactly quality to go to a Hunter's school. And the second question. Yes, almost all of the Electroclan will have some hunters training; but not a lot. Remember that Michael is about to graduate high school. So they are around Ruby's age maybe younger. I would like to hear what kind of weapons I could gift them.

Thanks and have a good day. S.M. 4/25/2018


	3. The Meeting

I do not own the Michael Vey Series nor RWBY.

Michael POV

Meeting Room: Christmas Ranch

I ask for the Electroclan to gather for a meeting. I knew could not continue without the approval of all the glows and the other members of the clan. If I continue looking for that mysteries energy I most likely uncover myself as well as the secret of my friend. Fortunately, everyone was able to attend.

"Thank you all for coming so quick." I greeted them, "I hope you know I would not have called this meeting if I did not think it important."

"Then hurry up and tell us Michael" Torstyn said

"It this." I started "I am sure all of you have seen the news about the attack on Haven nearly a month ago. Well that is only half of it. During the attack on Beacon, I was taking a nap, believe it or not, when suddenly I felt a great, single, pulse of power, the likes of which I have never felt before. And when Haven became under attack I felt that single pulse again."

Everyone was shocked of what I just told them.

"After the attack on Haven, I called Mr. Welch, and asked to look into the attack on Haven." Here I nodded at Mr. Welch, "He interrogated one of the members of the White Fang Members who were involved in the attack. He told Welch that the attack on Beacon was coordinated with the crime boss Roman Torchwick. And that is why I have asked you all to come here. It's clear to me that something lurks in the shadow unseen, and is at the center of all of the attacks. If the others and me continue to look for answer. Here and now we must discuss the future of our kind.

After a few moments of silences Ostin spoke "How do you know that there is more to what is going on than what you and Welch have found out."

"Because something isn't adding up, why would the White Fang work with Torchwick in the first place unless is something or someone to unit them. And the way that Haven was attack had to be an inside job.

"How about a better question," said Quentin. "How is this our problem? After so much war we finally have peace." There was a long silence.  
This time Ostin answered, "We are a part of the world. If the White Fang continue their attacks, war will come again. And then the Electroclan will become divided over all of the kingdoms.

"But if we reveal our secret to the world then there will be a war." Quentin talked backed

"Not if we are careful," said Michael. Everyone looked down to where Michael "Yes, there is a huge risk of being exposeced. Yes we deserve long rest. But, we are a part of this world, and like or not we have some responsibility to it. I want to look into this strange power from two reason. One to ensure that, this not a scientist, who worked Hatch, being a mad scientist. Or perhaps a 18th glow."

Again, another moment of silence. "What do you want to do?" McKenna asked.

"To put it bluntly, interrogate the only man, who knows what happen at Beacon that is not a remember of the White Fang." Michael let out a long sigh, "Roman Torchwick."

A/N I am sorry for taking so long. Basically everything that could go wrong did. From computers crashing to writer's block. Sorry. Anyway, I will keep at it. Until next time.


End file.
